What would've happened?
by xXsierraXx
Summary: “I’ll remember to send you an invitation to my wedding just so you would regret what you did.” Troy said. He turned his back and walked off in the opposite direction. One shot. rated K for swearing. i didn't know genre so... random choice


What would've happened?

**_9 years ago_**

"_Don't talk to me, don't come near me and don't even think about me Troy. I actually trusted you, I gave you so many chances and you always say you'll try to be different, but you don't even try, Sharpay said as her tears fell down uncontrollably down her face, "I gave you 5 chances and you just have to cheat on me don't you? Is that what makes you happy? Me crying and getting hurt?" She yelled._

"_Sharpay, please… I love you." Troy pleaded. He couldn't help not cheating but at the same time he didn't want to._

"_You what?" Sharpay asked in disbelief. He had always said 'I really like you' or 'you're the best' but never 'I love you' _

"_I… love you." Troy said. "Please just give me one more chance. I promise I wont cheat anymore, and I'll try to keep it."_

_Sharpay started to consider for a second but then she had flashbacks of the times she had to cry herself to sleep. "No, I cant okay?" Sharpay's voice softened a little. She started to turn._

_Troy grabbed her arm, spins her around and kissed her. Sharpay yelled, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME TROY!!"_

"_Shar, please, I wasn't thinking when I slept with her." Troy said._

"_Of course you weren't thinking when you fucked that bitch." Sharpay snapped. _

"_Gabby is not a bitch." Troy raised his voice with out knowing._

"_Oh look at that, defending her, I don't remember the last time you defended me." Sharpay said sarcastically. She turned around to walk out again._

_From behind her, Troy said. "You're gonna regret walking away from me years from now."_

_Sharpay turned around still walking and said icily "I would either be dead or out of my mind. You cheated on me and I don't think I can ever regret walking away from someone who did that to me." Then she added. " I changed for you, I did everything I could do just to please you, it just never worked." She continued to walk facing the right direction._

"_I'll remember to send you an invitation to my wedding just so you would regret what you did." Troy ignored her. He turned his back and walked off in the opposite direction._

"_I doubt that if you keep up this cheating thing you'll ever be married." Sharpay replied. "You cant live a day without cheating"_

_After that day, they never saw each other because Sharpay's father's got transferred to California for his job. They never tried keeping in contact, they didn't want to._

9 years later.

Sharpay sat in her living room thinking of that day. She looked down at the card that was on the table. Troy's wedding invitation.

It said:

_**Please join us  
****As we celebrate new beginnings,new dreams,  
and most importantly, new love  
at the marriage of  
Troy Nicholas Bolton  
and  
Gabriella Anne Montez  
Sunday, december4, 2008  
5 o'clock in the afternoon  
Brooklyn Botanic Garden, Rose Garden  
Dinner and dancing to follow **_

**(A/n: I copied that off somewhere?)**

Then a little sheet of paper was also in the fancy red envelope. It was a note. Sharpay recognized the handwriting right away. It was pretty hard to forget after all the notes they wrote to each other. It was Troy.

It said.

Dear Sharpay,

_Remember me? It's the famous, one and only Troy Bolton._

_I did say I would remember to send you a wedding invitation didn't I? I hope you regret what you did because if you hadn't actually walked away from me, I think I would've probably stayed with you and it would be your name and mine on that invitation instead of Gabby's and mine. I stopped cheating on people after dating you in high school. I didn't stop because it wasn't you, I wouldn't have been that mean. I stopped because I realized how much it actually hurt you, well anyone really, I just wish I paid enough attention to realize how much it had hurt you the first time._

_That day, the last time I saw you, it was the first time I ever said I love you to any girl and I meant it. You meant a lot to me. But I guess cheating on someone really makes them not trust them that much right? I guess not really. You might not even trust me know but right now, there is nothing possible that I can do about that. You already have your facts about be and even if I wanted to, it would take a long time to change them because to you, that is all there is to me, you weren't there long enough to see the change in me._

_I sent you this invitation, one just so you know that you regret walking away from me, and don't pretend you don't. Second I just wanted to prove you wrong, you said I wouldn't live a day without cheating and I didn't cheat since the last time I cheated on you. And you said I would never get married. Though I kind of knew that I would get married someday but well you know, I like rubbing it in I guess._

_The invitation was real so if you wanted to come, I wouldn't mind at all, it would be a little nice to know how you are doing and what's going on in your life right now. I wouldn't really care if you didn't; we haven't seen each other in what? 9-10 years? It wouldn't make a difference if we didn't see each other this time than all the other times. If you did come though, that would be a time you could reunite with Kelsi, Gabby, though I'm not so sure if you would want that, Zeke, Jason, Taylor and Chad. They had been asking me about you a lot. They would be thrilled to see you._

_Love and always, _

_Troy._

Sharpay looked at the letter and saw a tear drop. She realized that it was hers; she didn't notice the tears in her eyes. She sat there a moment and looked at the letter, not reading it. She thought about how he said that he knew she was regretting what she did right now. Maybe it was true; maybe she did regret what she did. Maybe, just maybe he was right. and maybe she would go to the wedding... maybe.

One thing she was glad about though, he had stopped doing what he had done to her, hurting her over and over again. Even though she isn't exactly glad that it was only after her so many freakin' times that he realized that he was hurting girls by doing that, what was worse was that it took him so long to figure it out, it had taken 4 girls and cheating on her 5 times.

Ever since that day, she'd ask herself this exact question everyday. 'What would've happened if I gave him another chance?'

_Did you like it? Did you like it? Its my first ever one shot. I personally don't like one shots but I had this idea. Hope you liked it too. Here's just a thought, review me and tell me what you think. I'll tell you how at the bottom of this page see how it says submit review? Well right next to it is the go button you could click on it and give me a review that way. XD_

_Okay but seriously review please, its my first one shot and I wanna know how I did._

_Sierra XOXO_


End file.
